


The 12 Days of Carmilla

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: On the 12 Days of Christmas after surviving Silas and saving the world Carmilla shares with Laura all the poetry she had written over the course of their adventure.





	The 12 Days of Carmilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teimywimey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teimywimey/gifts).



1.  
_Provincial Girl_

But oh how you shine  
Brightest of all the stars  
A sacrifice ascended  
  
\--

2.  
_You Deserve Better_

A star sang to me  
A daring battle cry  
It was an alluring melody

Of which I fear never to be free  
As it echos with her every breath, her every sigh  
A star sang to me

And it wears me down degree by degree  
Try as I may to lie  
It was an alluring melody

She calamored and argued so fervently  
Encompassing, Entreating as the moon will testify  
A star sang to me

As we danced beneath the simmering sea  
Of a darkened heaven so high  
It was an alluring melody

That touched a hidden part of me  
Unbelievable, Unexplainable though I try  
A star sang to me  
It was an alluring melody  
  
\--

3.  
_Looking for Trouble_

I knew you were trouble  
And I ought to have known better

Seeing you run around campus  
Like some queer crusader of Veritas  
I ought have stayed well clear

Hearing your impassioned calls to arms  
Like some quixotic knight of Justitia  
I ought have closed my ears

Tasting you...your veins filled with wild innocence  
Like some high priestess of Diana  
I ought have run til the road ran out

Feeling you dance within my arms  
Like the embodiment of Venus  
I ought never have dared dreamed

I knew you were trouble  
And I ought to have known better  
And yet there’s something about you  
That makes me a foolish enough  
That makes me contrary enough  
To keep looking  
  
\--

4.  
_Difference_

I couldn’t love as you loved  
With a heart big enough to encompass the sun  
I could only love as I knew how  
With a heart guided by starlight  
  
\--

5.  
_Thunder_

Sometimes love is a storm  
Every storm that was and ever will be  
All windswept fury and crashing cymbals  
Flying daggers and driving rain  
Its sound and color and might and majesty  
Terrifying and brilliant and cacophonous and lusty 

And when it’s all done  
When it’s all blown away  
You're left with just silence  
  
\--

6.  
_Orbital Patterns_

There’s a gravity between us  
A force same as the push pull of the tides  
That captivates us, that confuses us  
That whisks at our thoughts and worries our turns  
But if we could ever just stop having crises  
I know we could find a more common orbit  
  
\--

7.  
_No_

It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair  
We promised better and we promised together

And it hurts because I knew we would have a finite amount of moments  
But I wished, I hoped for so many many more

And it hurts because who I am only exists because of who you were  
So how can I be myself without yourself anymore

And it hurts because you of all of us deserved better  
Kisses and coco, stars and dancing, a nice little life

And it hurts and it hurts not just because you are gone  
But because you were here  
  
\--

8.  
_Together_

Playing games with death  
Should not end with two beating hearts  
I find myself thankful  
  
\--

9.  
_We Danced Like Fools_

We went to that cursed place  
Gambled the world on hope  
Gambled our lives with death

And we won

The world  
Our lives

And we were free  
Finally free  
We were young, in love, alive  
And so we danced all night

We feasted on polysyllabic chemicals  
Then toasted each other with corn syrup  
Drunk on chocolate, sugar, and our own mortality  
We were young, in love, alive  
And so we danced all night

We sang to internet covers and cheap vinyls  
Sometimes with half the lyrics and far off key  
Bursting with joy and our grand triumph  
We were young, in love, alive  
And so we danced all night

It was you and your heart  
Your big stupid glorious heart  
Your light and your love  
And really with that how could we not win  
How could we be anything but saved

And when the adrenalin ran out  
And when we wiped the last tears away  
There was still the cadence of your heart  
And my heart beating in return  
We were young and in love and alive  
And so we danced all night  
  
\--

10.  
_Our Story_

There once was a girl too curious  
Whom I used to make very furious  
She convinced me to fight gods  
Together we defied all the odds  
And now our days are quite lascivious  
  
\--

11.  
_Chocolate Lover_

You my dear  
Are the sweetest of lovers

Like a tiny perfect cupcake  
Dressed for the party  
Waiting to be unwrapped  
Ready to be consumed

Like an orange christmas ball  
Whose only purpose is to be opened up  
And pulled apart slowly  
Piece by piece by piece

Like fudge turned to syrup  
Sweet and smooth and slippery  
Across my lips, around my tongue  
Delicate, decadent, delightful

Like an eclair overflowing with cream  
A treat to be lingered over  
Licked and lapped and laved  
Til none but satisfaction is left

Like the best kind of cocoa  
Warmth that settles deep  
Bliss seeping into bone  
Simple joy leading to exaltation

Once you thought I looked to eat you  
How embarrassed was I then  
And how lucky am I now  
For you my darling one  
Are indeed most delectable  
  
\--

12.  
_After the Storm_

Sometimes love goes beyond any descriptor  
Beyond hyperbole or metaphor  
Past symbol or simile  
Sometimes love defies our grasp  
Escapes our rhythm and rhyme  
Defies our lyrics and abstracts 

And when it’s all done  
When all the words fall away  
We’re left with just the sound  
Of two hearts beating against the silence


End file.
